Solid products are usually dispensed in so product dispensers, for example by spraying or flushing with water, to create a use solution. Some solid products are caustic or corrosive and should be handled without coming into direct contact with the solid product. This is particularly true in industrial laundry, wear washing and floor care products.
To package solid products, shrink wrapped foils are commonly used. Small holes in the foil allow an evacuation of otherwise trapped air during the shrinking of the film as the film shrinks to conform to the shape of the solid product. Through these small holes, moisture from the atmosphere might enter the package, which may cause a solid product to swell and at least partially dissolve. This may lead to a user, a person handling the product, getting into direct contact with the solid product that has escaped through the shrink wrapped foil. Thus, it is challenging to load solid product into a dispenser without getting into contact with the solid product. Also a removal of a solid product from a dispenser, for example in case of a blockage of the dispenser, is not possible with this type of packaging without the user getting into direct contact with the solid product.